


Once Upon A Dream

by bangchanseonyeondan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Babysitter's A Vampire, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, End of the World, F/M, Gen, Gore, Killer Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanseonyeondan/pseuds/bangchanseonyeondan
Summary: basically a dream diary?? ig?? these are a lil weird sometimes so yea welp
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Snowflake
Kudos: 1





	1. 22/04/2019

I had a dream that my brother, sister and I were at a beach and there were a lot of eggs as big as us but our mum told us to leave them be so my siblings did leave but I didn't - instead I watched the four siblings hatch from from their blue-grey eggs. They looked like giant grey owls with big brown eyes (think the duolingo owl) and they came to about my mid-thigh. I was the first thing they had seen so I was basically their mother but I had to go to this museum/zoo thing by the beach and we were given a tour buy a lady who wouldn't let us go in most the rooms and she took the owls from me. Captain America and Black Widow showed up and we helped them fight the museum people because they were corrupt and would hurt the animals so my other brothers (who were somehow Jace Norman and mini-Harley Keener from Iron Man) had go surfing to find something and they went with this guy at the museum who was an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Cap and Black Widow had pictures of the place they kept other animals like the ones I found and the things they did to them. It turns out the animals eat oil and so can sniff them out which is why they wanted them. The area was to remote to just send the information out just like that so Cap and Black Widow took the evidence and got the place shut down which I was very happy about and I thought I'd get to keep the animals but my sister just had to say "they're not gonna give give em back to you to keep as pets - they're wild animals" which made me sad and then I woke up so-


	2. 24/02/2020

There was a meteor shower - seemingly normal at first but it looked a chuck fell a few streets away. I told my sister and she said it was nought so I left it but then the meteor shower got even worse and they were falling everywhere and the electricity was flickering on and off and we were hiding in the house. Flash forward to the future but now we're in space: humanoid aliens play a war game amongst dead planets. They let out killer robots and control other robots that look like them from the ship and they fight them to the death. They ask to go to the blue marble next (Earth) but they don't know that we're not an orphan planet just yet.


	3. 10/06/2020

It was like The Society except with the people from my classes and some people from My Babysitter's A Vampire and Riverdale. We ate in the church of New Ham and went over to a bed and mattress store and slept there. Archie runs in a little later than the rest of us and we all sleep. It then pans over to another boy, a teenager, running. He doesn't see the man behind him but we do - it's a man but we can't really see his face. He a pig on a leash and he lets it go - it eats the boy, leaving just the head which the man takes and mounts on a tree, adorned not with leaves but severed heads. He hears rustling and turns around, letting his psycho pet pig loose but Rory, Jesse, Sarah and Erica run away as fast as vampyrically possible and then y'know I woke up so yea that definitely wasn't creepy at all-


	4. 24/08/2020

There's this big ass base run by humanoid looking people and everyone is there. Everyone has the weird circle arm things like Deke from the future. Coulson and Daisy along with some others are dragged from pads, soaking and gasping for air.it was the start of a process to rewrite their minds. It didn't do much at that phase but things had been set in motion. Coulson and Daisy tried to see if any of the guards had sat phones or something similar but to no avail. Gideon Malick (who's apparently not a bad guy in this) looks at them as if to say 'for everyone's sake, do not meddle' and went back to pretending to like the food (they had four flavours: chocolate, banana, blueberry and a fourth one idk what it was but there was a fourth section). Then we go over to Snowflake who I assume was too individual for their method to work so Sarge and Pax mindwipe her with a crude method (not 100% efficient). We pan over to a dining area on the base where May and a few other agents sit. May doesn't want to contact anyone yet till they know for certain that Daisy and Coulson are gone but another agent says "she has the right to know" and calls Snow (who ig is a shield agent) - she says hello (as she doesn't know who it is at this point) and he presses a few buttons which sound like piano keys. He turns the device off. It's night now and we're outside in a kind of garden and Coulson is there with a big glass of red wine and he's pissed so he wants to smash it but he's also an alcoholic in this and has no other source of alcohol so he's about to down it when a lady comes over to him from the direction he was aimlessly walking towards. They look like the Chronicom Enoch had a thing with - they smile like a normal person however. They check his wrist thing to see if he committed any crimes to which he apparently did and he says "huh, I guess suicide really is murder". We then go over to Deke who's found Snow and he's like 'oh my god babe-!' and she's like tf?? but doesn't say anything and he's like 'it's me Deke your loving bf' and she's like 'o yea love you boo <3' except not really bcs she can't remember him but when he hugs her tight as hell she feels safe (not bcs he'll protect her bcs we all know she kicks more than he but bcs he feels like home) and then she knows someone fucked with her mind bcs she can't remember memories but feelings are a whole other thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a result of watching too much agents of shield at once

**Author's Note:**

> maybe check out my tumblr? 👉🏽👈🏽  
> writing blog @swearwolf-writes  
> main blog @bangchanseonyeondan


End file.
